


God: An Autobiography. Excerpt: Castiel and Humans

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Autobiography, Blue - Freeform, Castiel's Eyes, Creation, Earth, God's Autobiography, God: An Autobiography, Grace - Freeform, Heaven, Humans, M/M, angel grace, angel's grace, gold - Freeform, resetting, the universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey. It's me, God. Aka Chuck. This is an excerpt of my autobiography that I'm currently writing. It tells the story of Castiel's beginning and what was brought out of that. Metatron hasn't gotten to this chapter yet, so it's still pretty good. Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	God: An Autobiography. Excerpt: Castiel and Humans

**God: An Autobiography**

Excerpt: Castiel and Humans

 

I never actually intended to make humans. I was content with my angels in heaven and the universe. I went down to my design room every Sunday to make a new angel.

 

I started with a speck of white light. The light would be the beginning of an angel’s grace. I would slowly build over that speck.

 

Angels often say that they look like light because, well, they do. But I made them all with a unique light. This light formed their personalities, wings, and, even if they deny it, what they look like. You could say that angels look like humans. They have eyes, hair, a body. Your  average human form. This of course cannot be seen by humans, but it is indeed what they look like to eachother.

 

I actually based humans off of what my angels looked like. There was, is, or will be a human that matches every look of an angel. That’s how angels find their vessels. Find a human that looks like you, and you have yourself a vessel.

 

Back to before humans. The idea of humans came from the angel Castiel.

 

Back in the day, angels were all the same. They followed orders, acted similarly, and none of them were really very different from each other.

 

That all changed when I made Castiel.

 

First of all, this angel’s grace started differently from all the other angels. I was feeling a bit bored that day. It was Thursday and everything was running smoothly in the universe. So, instead of waiting until Sunday to make a new angel, I went down and made one that Thursday. This is why he is known as the Angel of Thursday.

 

Every day of the week holds a different energy. Since I had never made an angel on a Thursday before, I didn’t know what to expect.

 

An angel’s grace that is made on Sunday glows white**. But on Thursday, this angel’s grace started as a blue light. I had never seen the color blue before.

 

**The only other angel I had ever made that was not on Sunday was Gabriel. He was made on a Friday and his grace was gold. He turned out to be very mischievous so that’s why I never liked to make angels on any day except Sunday.

 

I went about finishing the new angel. I gave him wild, black hair. Deep blue eyes to match his grace. And his name: Castiel, Angel of Thursday. Even though he had blue grace, I assumed he would still be the same as any other angel.

 

Boy, was I wrong.

 

Castiel was very inquisitive as a fledgeling. Always asking questions. None of the other angels dared to ask questions. He also had ideas the other angels wouldn’t have ever thought of. Like animals and plants.

 

That was the beginning of a little planet called Earth.**

 

**I made the skies and waters of Earth blue in honor of Castiel’s grace.

 

All of my angels helped to make Castiel’s ideas. There were tall, short, skinny, and fat green trees. They produced the oxygen for the animals to breathe. Then came the bushes, grasses, and berries for the animals to eat. I thought making the plants were challenging, but the animals were even more difficult.

 

By the time we had finished, there were millions of different animals living on earth. There were animals to dig into the ground and animals to climb across the mountains and plains. Magestic birds to soar the skies as well as quick-moving fish to swim in the waters. My favorite animal was the elephant, that is, until Gabriel pulled on it’s nose to get my attention. Turns out a long nose looked better on the elephants.

 

After Castiel’s ideas of Earth, the angels started to go against him. They didn’t like him for being so different. So they decided make him to be like them. This was how their idea of resetting was made. Michael tied Castiel down and drilled into his grace. This caused it to turn white, but only for a short time. Whenever Castiel would start to act like his old self, Michael would reset him.

 

I was unaware of Michael’s actions until after they had been done. I was furious. So I left. But I decided to leave Castiel with a gift before I disappeared. I gave him humans.

 

Humans were all different from each other, much like Castiel. I created them with the free will Castiel was born with. I gave him what he treasured most: something different, like him.

 

The other angels, of course, were furious. So after I left, the angels took over Earth, trying to form it to their liking. But Castiel’s free will was within the humans and they did as they pleased.

  
Realizing they could not control the humans, the angels resorted to constantly resetting Castiel. I did the only thing I could after that. I gave Castiel something, or rather someone, to completely rebel for to get away from the other angels. I gave him Dean Winchester. But I’ll save that story for another chapter.


End file.
